


Rock Your Body Right

by loudippedincaramel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, I'm Sorry, M/M, Subspace, an astounding lack of kisses, it's mostly just sex, louis deserves more kisses, oh!, that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets the 5sos boys to fuck Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Your Body Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So, this was waaaayyyyyy out of my comfort zone. Like, so far out. You don't even want to know. But, you really wanted it so here it is :) Hopefully I did it justice and didn't let my personal distaste of the 5sos boys bleed into this at all. 
> 
> Let me know if anything needs to be added into the tags :)
> 
> Title from Everybody by Backstreet Boys. I don't even know why. *face palm*
> 
> Enjoy!

“Fuck, Lou. So tight.” Louis nearly cries as Niall slams into him harder. He’d love to respond but he’s not allowed to talk when he has on his collar; not that he’s sure he could anyway, the thin black material pressing down on his neck, making it hard to breathe.

His vision blurs and his head starts feeling spacey like it often does when Niall gets in these moods. He’s so close, just a few strokes on his dick and he’d be coming and seeing stars but it’s not time yet. He focuses on pleasing Niall, legs wrapping tight around his waist and hole clenching down on his length.

“Jesus.” He thrusts harder, skin slapping together. “You like that? Huh? Like it when I fuck you hard?” Louis whines high in his throat, nodding his head to make sure Niall understands. This is probably his favorite thing, letting Niall dominate and use him.

“Look at you, all laid out and begging for it. Proper slut aren’t ya?” He slams in harder, gripping tight at Louis’ hips, sure to leave marks. “Bet you’d let anyone fuck you.”

Louis shakes his head desperately, trying to convey to Niall just how much that isn’t true. Niall is everything to him, he absolutely _does not_ need anyone else. Unless… unless that’s what Niall wants? If Niall wanted it then Louis would totally let him. Let him show off how good Louis can be.

Something must show on his face because Niall laughs, not unkindly, and continues on. “You want that? Want me to let someone else fuck you? Or someone _s_? Want me to watch you get passed around? Show me how good you could be?”

Louis moans and he can’t help it. Niall hits his prostate hard and just the thought of being used for Niall’s pleasure sends him over the edge, coming in hot stripes up his chest. His eyes go wide and before he can manage out an apology, Niall pulls out and turns him over, landing a harsh smack on his right cheek.

“Said wait till I finished, didn't I?” His left cheek stings as Niall lands a smack on it. Fuck. He was doing so good, too, sure that he could hold out until Niall came. Niall gives him three more hard smacks in punishment before turning Louis back over.

“On the floor. On your knees with your hands behind your back.” Louis scrambles off the bed, quickly getting to his knees in the middle of the floor. He watches as Niall takes the condom off and throws it in the bin, slowly making his way over to Louis.

“Open.” Louis’ mouth drops, tears in his eyes. He _knows_ this is punishment. Louis doesn't actually enjoy sucking dick all that much but this isn’t _about him._ This is about Niall and the fact that Louis disappointed him.

Niall rubs his dick over Louis’ lips like he wasn’t just about to get off, like there’s all the time in the world. He pushes in a little, the signal for Louis to take over, and Louis gets to work. Sure he doesn’t enjoy sucking dick but that doesn’t mean he’s not good at it.

He takes as much as he can without falling over, his balance off from being on his knees. It’s really wet and Louis is breathing harshly through his nose, desperate for air but not willing to let up long enough for a proper breath.

Niall’s hips start jerking and a hand snakes it’s way into his hair, pushing him down to the base and making him gag a little, throat spasming around Niall’s cock. He breathes harshly, trying to get as much air as possible, little white lights dancing in his eyes. He feels his mind start to drift, not entirely sure of how much time passes or what’s happening.

Niall pulls his head all the way back then just as he comes and Louis closes his eyes, gasping for breath as Niall comes, coating Louis’ lips and cheeks.

Louis is still off floating, completely blissed out. Niall coming on his face was a good thing; it means he’s not mad. When Louis makes him mad he makes sure to come down his throat; knows how Louis hates that.

He’s vaguely aware of a voice talking to him, soft and sweet. There’s hands petting at him, trying to get his attention. Louis blinks his eyes a couple of times, Niall’s face comes into view and he’s smiling, still petting at Louis’ arms and neck, running a hand through his hair.

“There you are, love. C’mon. Up.” He helps Louis stand, supporting a bit of his weight to make it easier on Louis’ knees. He leads them to the bathroom, setting Louis on the toilet while he grabs a flannel and dampens it to clean him off.

After that’s been taken care of, Niall leads them back to the bed, tucking Louis under the duvet and crawling in beside him.

“Do you want your collar off now?” Words seem like such a hassle right now so he bends his head down, exposing the back of his neck where the snap is, waiting for Niall to take it off. He’s very careful with it, setting it gently on the nightstand, knowing that it’s Louis’ favorite.

“Love you, Lou.” He spoons up behind Louis, interlocking their fingers over his stomach and presses little kisses into his hair. Louis doesn’t answer but he knows Niall knows. Instead, he squeezes his hand and rubs his thumb over the back of Niall’s hand and falls asleep.

***

“Hey, babe, gotta question for ya.” Niall plops down beside Louis where he’s laying on the bed trying his best to do absolutely nothing. Louis puckers his lips for a kiss, smiling wide and eyes crinkling when Niall leans over to do just that.

“What’s that, then?”

“About last night, what I said, is that something you’d be into?” Louis tilts his head in confusion trying to figure out exactly what Niall is on about. Nothing comes to mind though so he asks Niall to clarify.

“You know. About you letting other people fuck you. With me there, of course.” Niall’s smile is genuine and it doesn’t seem like he’s upset at all. Just curious. Louis clears his throat awkwardly, trying to find a good way to explain. He’s not dissatisfied with his sex life, far from it really, but the idea of being used and shown off. Well, it does something for Louis. Honestly, he’d probably just be happy letting Niall take him with other people watching. Probably best to be honest.

“Well, it was more like the idea of pleasing you. Like. You sounded so proud at saying you wanted to show me off. See how good I could be.” Louis blushes then, the thought had made him decidedly _not_ be good and he got punished for it, but still. Niall wants to show him off. “If you want to then I’m good with it but if you don’t then that’s fine, too. It literally makes  no difference to me.”

Niall seems to think about it a little, which Louis is grateful for, before coming to a conclusion. “How many? Like, the other lads?”

Louis shakes his head almost comically fast. “No, not the other lads. That’d be weird with Liam and Zayn. You know, already having themselves a girl. And Harry.” Louis shakes the thought from his head. “Yeah, I’d rather not have sex with my best mate, thanks.”

Niall pouts at Louis’ “best mate” comment but cheers up again when Louis kisses him. “Who then? And how many? Like.. I need to know, babe. I don’t want any surprises.”

“We’re really doing this?”

“Yes, babe. Now pick.” His tone has that slightly dominating edge to it and Louis bites back a whine.

“Uhm, what about the other lads? Michael and them?” He can’t really think of anyone else close enough to them that he could trust and while it might be a little weird, Louis does actually sort of trust them. Besides, they’re kind of cute, so why not?

“All of them? You sure?” Louis nods his head slowly, hoping that wasn’t crossing a line.

“Alright, I’ll talk to them tomorrow. You’re absolutely sure?” His eyes search Louis’ making him feel like Niall could see straight into his soul if he tried hard enough. He’s pretty much an open book for this amazing person anyways, so. Details.

“Yeah, babe. I’m sure. I just want to make you happy.” Before Niall can object to that he adds, “Making you happy makes me happy. Don’t worry about it. I’ll word out if it gets too much ok?”

Niall seems pleased with that and they spend the rest of the night discussing boundaries and how everything is going to happen. Niall will be there the whole time, watching to make sure it won’t be too much and Louis will not have any dick in his mouth. He offers to take an extra dick up the arse for compensation so, there’s that.

Louis will wear his collar but Niall won’t be completely domming him. More like he’ll be domming Louis through the other boys (if they even say yes, fuck, it’s still a hypothetical at this point). He’s allowed to talk this time. Just enough to say no or request something a little different to make it better in case what they do either hurts him or he’s not okay with.

Louis lets out a yawn and checks the time. It’s nearly midnight now so Niall and Louis snuggle up together, legs intertwined and Louis laying on Niall’s chest, and drift off to sleep.

***

Holy shit. This is it.

Louis has absolutely no idea how Niall managed it but he did. The day following their conversation, Niall had approached the boys of 5SOS (without Louis of course, he didn’t want to be there if they rejected him) and suggested the idea to them. They took it surprisingly well and there was little to no fight. No disgusted looks either so.. that’s nice.

It’s been a week, though and they finally have a couple of days off and in just under an hour he’s going to be having sex with the entirety of their opening band while his boyfriend watches. No big deal.

He took and extra long shower, trying to relax his muscles and clear his head. He doesn’t bother with dressing up, knowing that it’s not a date and they’ll be off soon, opting for some sweats.

Louis can tell the boys have arrived even before they open the door. Niall and Luke are laughing rather loudly while, what sounds like, Ashton is cussing them out.

The door opens then and Louis manages not to jump even though it feels like his skin is about to run off his bones he’s so nervous. Niall immediately comes over to him and kisses him. It only takes a few seconds for him to relax, sighing as Niall’s tongue curls out to meet his and rubbing his hand on his shoulder.

They pull apart and just sort of smile at each other, a dopey grin on Louis’ face, before Ashton speaks up and regains their attention.

“So, when are we doing this? Now? In a little bit?”

Niall blinks and looks over at him, clearly not too happy with having been interrupted. “Now, then, if you’re in such a hurry.”

He turns back to kiss Louis again, helping him relax his muscles. “You’ll be fine, baby. Why don’t you go into the room and get your collar. Maybe open yourself up.”

Louis nods his head eagerly and is nearly to the room when Niall shouts “And no coming! Else you’ll get spanked!” Louis moans at the thought. He really loves getting spanked. He’ll have to remember to ask Niall for it next time.

Louis slips on his collar, only feeling slightly put out that Niall didn’t do it himself, and checks to make sure it’s not too tight. He grabs the lube and some condoms out of the drawer next to the bed, setting the condoms on top, and starts about opening himself up.

By the time Louis is three fingers deep, he’s moaning and panting, desperately trying to reach that spot inside him but not quite being able to. He throws his head back, blowing the sweat damp hair back, trying to slip in a fourth finger.

The boys all come in but Louis doesn’t stop. The collar presses against his throat in the most amazing way, teasing lights at the back of his eyes. He feels himself floating and unable to focus, just _feeling_. He startles a little when he feels a hand run along his cheek, cupping his jaw and bringing it to face someone.

There’s a voice pulling at his mind, forcing him to focus and Louis blinks a few times, trying to figure out _why_ he knows that voice. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes come in to focus. They’re scrunched up though, like he’s worried and Louis needs to say something, do _something._

Calloused fingers circle his wrist, pulling slightly and making Louis stop what he’s doing. The lips moves and honestly, how is Louis supposed to focus? They’re so plump. And pink. And teasing. Why is Niall teasing him?

“Lou? I need you to answer me.” What was the question again? He really shouldn’t feel so floaty, they haven’t even started yet. But the nerves and excitement coupled with their (admittedly light) session earlier has him under in no time at all.

“Come back, baby. Just for a minute. We need to make sure you’re okay.” We? He looks around and yeah, right, the other boys are here. They’re all staring at him with looks of awe and lust and it just makes him feel so special.

“Here.” Louis manages to croak out. His voice is wrecked, deep like he’s just waking up from sleep.

Niall sighs in relief and pets at Louis’ arms, neck, shoulders, everywhere. It’s very nice, makes Louis feel loved. He’s pretty sure that’s why he’s doing it.

“Good, baby. So good. Now. They all know your word, you use it whenever you feel like. Okay?” Louis nods his head. That’s simple. He can do that. “I’ll be here the whole time. If you need something, let me know.”

Louis nods his head again and Niall stops him, looking straight into his eyes. “Need you to say it. Tell me what I said.”

The feeling of Niall holding him goes straight to his dick. Probably one of his favorite things is being forced to be still. He clears his throat though, desperate to get things started. “Use word. You. Here. Okay.” If Louis were any less under than he is now he’d be mortified at the lack of actual words that just came out of his mouth. As it is, Niall seems pleased and Louis is just ready to get fucked.

Niall kisses him one last time, lingering a bit before backing away and Calum walks over to him. “Hey, Lou.” He smiles warmly and leans forward to give Louis a hug. It’s weird and not what he was expecting but he returns it anyway, at the very least it’s grounding to be held like this. Keeps him from floating so far off.

“On your hands and knees? That okay?” Louis nods his head and rolls over, reminding himself to take deep breaths.

Calum’s hands smooth over his back, soft and fleeting as they make their way down to his ass, cupping and squeezing him. The fingers of his left hand trail down between his cheeks circling and teasing at his rim. Louis tries not to move, forces himself not to push into the touch. They’ve barely even started and it feels amazing.

The bed dips by his head and he feels fingers card through his hair. He knows those fingers, would know them anywhere. He rubs his head against Niall’s thighs as two fingers slip into him, slow and torturous. Niall grabs a condom off the table and passes it to the boy behind him, never stopping the movements in his hair.

Three breaths later and Louis feels the head of a dick pushing past his rim and sliding in deep. His mouth falls open in a silent moan, teeth digging into Niall.

Four more breaths and Calum starts moving. He’s not gentle but it’s not rough either, a nice inbetween that makes him feel grounded. If he focuses on his breathing and the cloth of Niall’s jeans rubbing against his face it’s not so bad.

Calum speeds up his thrusts, grabbing onto Louis and forcing his hips to come back and meet him. The sound of skin slapping is nearing hypnotic and Louis can feel his focus slip. Feel the world around him blur at the edges.

Niall tugs twice on the collar around his neck and Louis pushes up onto his hands to look him in the eye. “You’re beautiful baby. Doing so good.” Louis beams at the praise and bites back a moan when Calum manages to hit that beautiful, beautiful spot inside him. Niall reaches down between his legs to grab ahold of him, bringing attention to just how hard Louis is.

It’s a bit painful, to be honest. He’s been hard since he started working himself open earlier but Niall said not to come and he’s done so good. Having Niall’s hand on him now is sheer torture and it’s all he can do not to scream in pure frustration. He’s _not_ going to be bad tonight. Doesn’t want to get punished in front of the others.

“You can come. Just this once and then not again till everyone’s done.” The words bounce around in his head. _Till everyone’s done._ Because that’s the whole point of this. Louis is being used and shown off for Niall. Everyone is going to use him for Niall’s pleasure. The thought is so much hotter now that it’s actually happening that it sends him off. Barely three strokes later and Louis comes, soaking the sheets under him.

“Shit. Holy fuck! Louis!” Calum slurs out some other curses, each one accentuated by a slap of his hips until he finally stills, holding Louis to him as his dick pulses and his breathing slows. He pulls out slowly, rubbing Louis’ back softly as does so.

Niall moves and before he knows it Luke is taking his place and pulling Louis into his lap. He’s hard already and slowly rutting against where he’s pressed against Louis’ bum. His hips rock forward out of instinct rubbing against Luke’s stomach. It’s a bit sensitive as he’s soft but it’s nice enough and he feels Luke’s hands come up to grip his hips, moving him back to hover over his dick.

“Want you to ride me.” He murmurs into Louis’ neck, nipping at the skin there. The pain makes Louis whimper and he pushes down, sliding easily until his ass is pressed firmly against Luke’s hips. The other boy lets out a strangled sort of cry and starts fucking up into Louis.

It’s rough and fast and Louis can barely catch his breath but it’s amazing and he hopes it doesn’t end anytime soon. He looks over at Niall, who is watching with nearly black eyes and his dick clearly lined in his pants. This is what he needed, seeing Niall so worked up, so turned on just from watching Louis.

“Why’s Luke doing all the work, babe? Thought he asked you to do something?” There’s a disapproving  hint to his tone and Louis _cannot_ take it. He refuses to disappoint Niall. He lifts his hips and grinds back down just as Luke slams up into him, hitting his spot and making him see stars.

His nails dig into Luke’s chest for support and he puts his all into it. The other boy has stopped moving now, leaving all the work up to Louis and he goes for it. Determined to make Niall proud.

His thrusts vary from short and quick to deep and slow, moving his hips in circles as he grinds down on the base. His cock is filling back up and leaking a little, a few drops falling and landing on Luke’s stomach.

Louis hits his spot on a thrust back down and quickens his pace, desperate for the pleasure, making sure not to change the angle. Hands snake around him from behind, slowing him to a stop.

Louis scrunches his forehead in confusion and turns to see Michael behind him. He pushes Louis forward so that he’s nearly flat on Luke’s chest. His eyes go wide and he looks at Niall as he feels another dick pressing up against him, trying to make it’s way in despite there already being one in him.

Niall doesn’t look bothered, so this must be okay. Honestly, Louis didn’t think Niall would take him seriously when he said he’d take two dicks to make up for not blowing anyone.

“So good, baby. You’re perfect. Look at you. Gonna take two cocks and make me proud?” Honestly, the things Niall says gets him harder than anything else that’s been done tonight. He’s being good. He’s going to make Niall proud. He nods his head slowly, trying to breathe properly.

“Good boy.” He smiles and then Louis can’t see anymore. His eyes are clenched tight, the feeling of Michael pushing his way sufficiently distracting him. The pain is almost too much. There’s so much and he’s going to break and there will be absolutely no way Louis will survive this.

It turns out it’s just the head that’s the worst, the rest slides in easily enough. Right now Louis’ senses are in overdrive. He can hear the slick sound of the lube as Michael and Luke fuck into him, one after the other. Can feel everything. Luke pressed against his chest, Michael draped across his back, the two of them splitting him open. It smells like sweat and sex and there’s a rushing of blood and pounding heartbeat echoing in his ears.

Louis just kind of.. loses it. He’s so overwhelmed by everything he just tunes it out, floating in his own head. The pain has dulled and now it’s more pleasure, mostly forced into him by the fact that there’s no room in him and someone is always rubbing against that little bundle of nerves that never fails to send him straight out of his own head.  

His eyes open and lock with Niall’s. He looks so hungry. And proud. Louis smiles happily at him, sees the way his hands twitch like they want Louis all to themselves. Louis whimpers on a particularly hard thrust and Niall’s breath catches. His hand moves down to rub at his semi, eyes flickering across Louis’ body like he can’t decide which part to settle on.

“Beautiful. So beautiful. So good.” If he keeps this up, Louis is going to come again and he can’t have that.

The boys are both thrusting hard into him, quickly losing their rhythm and cursing, praising Louis for being “so tight” and “fucking great”. None of it matters, though, Niall’s approval the only one he’s desperate for.

He makes a sort of biting gesture in Niall’s direction, asking even if he can’t use words. He gets a nod in confirmation so Louis leans down and does what he’s been wanting to since Luke first put him in his lap.

Louis bites Luke’s shoulder, reveling in the scream that is ripped from his throat, smiling into the mark as he comes, digging his fingers into Louis’ hips. Michael follows soon after, apparently the friction being enough for him, sliding his fingers into the spaces between Luke’s fingers and digging in as well.

Louis is absolutely going to have marks later from all the hands grabbing him and he loves it. He doesn’t really like the idea of being marked by someone other than Niall, but he does know how jealous his boyfriend can get and is already looking forward to the sex that will definitely be coming.

The boys slips out of him and Louis just sort of collapses on the bed. He’s breathing hard and fast, a little light headed from breathing straight into the pillow. He’s being pulled up by his hips, his ass going straight in the air as his body slides down the mattress, arms too tired to hold him up.

There’s no warning this time, just a dull little ache as Ashton slams into him from behind, pace quick and brutal. Louis’ not sure how long it takes or what all is being said. All he knows is this is almost over and then he gets Niall. The thought makes him smile, probably looking more demented or manic than pleased, but Louis just can’t bring himself to care.

At some point he feels Ashton’s hips jerk sharply and still, barely registers a “fuck!” shouted into the quiet room as he comes. It takes a few minutes for him to open his eyes, vision hazy and lights blurring all into one.

Hands are in his hair, sweet words whispered into his ear as another hand trails his stomach. He turns his head toward the source of the voice barely recognizing the blonde blur as Niall. He smiles softly and tries to get his arms to move or voice to work or _something._

Finally, his voice cooperates and he croaks out a “Ni.” Voice rough and thick from lack of use. Niall smiles at him, happy to have gotten a response and moves to take off his collar. Any other time Louis would protest, but this means he can talk so he does.

“I love you. Love you, Ni. I did good, right? I was good?” It feels weird to talk now, like it’s something that’s been kept from him his whole life and now he can do it. It’s probably one of the best things to happen right now.

“So, so good, baby. Did so good. Do you want to come now?” Oh. Louis had kind of forgotten about that. He looks down and sees his cock, nearly purple and flushed, straining and it’s like his brain suddenly works again. Suddenly, it’s almost painful now that it’s been brought to his attention. Louis nods his head a little desperately and Niall chuckles, giving him a chaste kiss before sliding down his body.

If Louis is good at blow jobs, Niall is down right amazing. He takes Louis down to the base in one smooth go, cock hitting the back of his throat and making Louis moan. Niall bobs his head up and down, quickly like a man on a mission and it doesn’t take too long before Louis is coming down his throat with a shout.

Niall’s back up in an instant, kissing him deep and dirty like his life depends on it. Maybe it does, Louis certainly feels that way sometimes. Like now. They finally pull away from each other, smiling wide and sort of laughing.

So. This is a thing that happened.

It’s absolutely ridiculous and by far the weirdest thing they’ve ever done. Louis feels so much better for having done it though, can’t even bring himself to care.

Niall gets up to get something to clean him off with and he lifts his head to thank the others only to realize they’re already gone. He’s not too worried about it though as Niall comes in with a warm cloth, wiping off the sweat and lube, the warmth of the cloth helping the ache in his bum.

They settle down, sleep already trying to take over.

“Thank you.” Louis whispers into his chest. It’s so stupid, this wasn’t even really _for_ Louis. But he enjoyed himself nonetheless and he feels like this is important to say.

“Love you.” Niall replies.

Louis barely manages a “love you, too” before his asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll link my tumblr later so you guys can tell me how you really feel ;)


End file.
